Point of no Return
by Luna-P
Summary: Heero and Duo are late for school...again! However do they have a resonable explanation this time? Or is girls falling from the sky to much for even them.
1. Default Chapter

I know I already published this. I was just fixing a few problems people told me about. Thank you to the people who told me.  
  
Note: Hi my name is Luna-P and this is my first fanfic I've published. I just wanted to mention a couple things. First this is a SM/GW crossover but it follows the story line of Princess Rouge Legend of the Last Labyrinth rather closely for a while. Unfortunately the anime was never finished so after I finish following the first two episodes I will have to make everything up. I will tell you I have stopped following the anime.   
Also I would like to thank Pokahydee and Jitaz-chan aka Eternal SailorM for all their help and encouragement. Now on with the fic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anime shows used in this fic.  
*This is after Endless Waltz and after the destruction of the Silver Millennium.   
GW Guys are 17  
Inners are 16  
Haruka and Michiru are 17   
Setsuna is .... No one knows but she looks to be in her 20s  
And Hotaru is 15  
  
Point of No Return-Prologue  
Herro Yuy woke up with a start. His eyes immedietly turned toward the alarm clock on the small desk next to him.  
"Shit." He mumbled. Jumping out of bed he pulled on his school uniform grabbed a gun and picked up his school stuff. On his way out the door he also grabbed a certain braided hair baka who had been eating his breakfast.  
"Hey Herro! Let go!"  
"I can't believe I'm late...and all thanks to you." Herro growled.  
"It's not my fault you want to go to school two hours early! I thought you needed more sleep, and by the way you slept I guess I was right."  
"Hn."  
Herro let go of Duo's braid and they continued their fast walk to school. As they were walking Duo stole a glance at his watch.  
"Kuso! I didn't know you meant we were really late! Come on!"  
Tugging on Hiro's sleeve they took of running. Suddenly it began to downpour as a thunderstorm took the liberty of deciding to soak the two boys.  
" Jeez this day just keeps getting better and better." Duo muttered under his breath. "We better take the mountain shortcut or else we'll never make it in time."  
"Hn."  
Turning to the left they continued up a hill and into the shelter of the thickening trees.  
  
(Note: Herro and Duo live in a small house out in the woods. It a little ways away from everything and it takes them awhile to get to school. ^_^ Just wanted to say that in case you were wondering.)  
  
Meanwhile at school:  
"I wonder where Herro and Duo are? They usually aren't late?"  
Quatre Winner sat on the School stairs of Miss Relena's Institute. His blue eyes conveying the worry he held for his absent comrades.  
"Knowing them, Maxwell probably did something to make them late. They'll be here soon."  
Wufei Chang stood next to Quatre leaning against the banister.  
"I guess. What do you think Trowa?" Quatre asked turning towards the man in the shadows behind them.  
"I think we should get to class. They'll be here soon."  
Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement.  
  
Back to Duo and Hiro:  
"Ouch!" SPLASH!  
Turning around Herro saw Duo sitting in a large puddle, rubbing his head, while holding a large object in his left hand.  
"Jeez Herro, can't you show any sympathy towards a roommate who just got hit in the head with... a really big diamond?!" Duo's eyes popped out of his head while he held up a silver chain with a diamond or crystal the size of a ping-pong ball. "Imagine how much we could get if we sold this!" Duo exclaimed excitedly.  
"Let's get going." Herro said while turning around.  
"Hey! Hold on a sec! Aren't you even the least bit curious of where this came from? I mean when do diamonds start dropping from the sky?"  
"Hn."  
Duo sweat dropped. " I can see you really care." Turning his head up he searched the sky looking for a clue. Suddenly a large, falling, bright light caught his attention.  
"Is that a meteor?" he whispered.  
Herro turned around wondering why Duo wasn't following him. Seeing Duo staring at the sky he decided to see what was so interesting.   
The supposed "meteor" was quite large and seemed to be giving off a strange silver glow. Squinting his eyes Herro tensed as he tried to decide what it could be. He could almost see something inside of it. It was...it was...  
"It's. ...It's a girl!!" Duo yelled.  
And indeed it was. Inside the silver ball of light was a girl that looked to be about their age or younger. She had long hair in a strange style on top of her head and a long flowing dress. Her eyes slowly opened and her lips started to move.  
"What's she saying?" Duo asked.  
Herro looked closer, moving his lips with hers.  
"Watch out...out of...the way."  
"She's going to crash!" Duo screamed. Looking at Herro he saw him tense, getting ready for the impact that they wouldn't be able to avoid. Glancing up one more time at the girl in the light he had only one thin to say.   
"This is going to hurt like hell."  
Then everything went white.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So...What did ya think? Please R/R! Also who should Usagi be paired with? And yes the girl is Usagi if you couldn't tell. But please tell me with whom you want her to be matched with. I need to know in order to continue.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Note: Hi Everyone. Sorry about the weird word(s) and no disclaimer in my last fic. Shipmate? Where did that come from? I think it's because I said it was G-rated. No swears right? ^_^ My mistake. I'll try to be more careful. Anyway the voting was unanimous. This will be yet another Herro/Usagi pairing. Sorry for anyone who didn't want that pair. Next fic I write will be different couple. K?   
THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH to everyone that reviewed. I was so surprised and delighted at the many number of reviews I got. So thank you again. I'll try to return the favor from now on. Thank you again to Pokahydee and Jitaz-chan aka Eternal Sailor M for all your help and encouragement. Now on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anime shows used in this fic.   
  
*This takes place after Endless Waltz and after the fall of the Silver Millennium.  
G Wing boys are 17  
Haruka and Michiru are 17  
Inners and Relena are 16  
Hotaru is 15  
Setsuna is...  
  
Thinking '...'  
Talking "..."  
  
  
Point of no Return - Chapter 1  
  
Opening his eyes Herro saw the watery forms of trees and bushes. 'Where am I?' he thought. He opened his mouth to breathe but instead of air he sucked in water. 'Can't breathe...' He sat up quickly and while gasping for air looked around.  
It was still pouring out and he was sitting in large puddle. 'I must have been under water.' Closing his eyes he tried to remember what had happened. A meteor... a girl...then nothing. Sighing he went to stand up and noticed he couldn't. Lying on top of him was the girl from before. Her silver hair was falling out of its hairdo and it floated gently in the water.  
"Wha?"   
Looking to his left Herro saw Duo waking up. "I'm alive?" The braided hair pilot blinked a couple times, his indigo eyes wide with confusion. Before he finally noticed Herro and the girl.  
"Oh my God! Herro! Are you all right? Is She alright?"  
Herro nodded his head yes and stood up while pulling the girl up with him. He felt one of her hands lightly squeeze his forearm and glanced down to see the girl waking up. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal two pools of endless blue.  
"Where am I?" she whispered not really seeing anything around her.  
"What?" Duo asked. "Don't tell me you're going to say 'Who am I?' next."  
"I...I..." Her eyes clouded with confusion before she squeezed them shut. "I don't remember anything!" she choked out before suddenly falling into Herro's arms. Herro checked her pulse.  
"She's only fainted." He stated.  
"Only?! Fainted?!" Duo sighed. "Trust you to be the optimistic."  
"Hn." Herro lifted the girl into his arms, never noticing the small pearl bracelet that slipped off her wrist. Turning around he began walking back towards the house.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Duo called out.  
"Home." Herro said.  
"Home? What about school?"  
"We're soaking wet and have an unconscious girl laying in my arms. School can wait."  
Duo once again sighed.  
"Why? Why is my life being ruled by trigger happy guys who wear spandex?" he asked no one in particular before following Herro back to the house.  
  
  
  
Late that day (Around 10:30 pm):  
  
Duo's head rested against the bed as he slept. He was all wrapped up in a blanket. His bangs were still a little damp and hung down into his eyes while his hair was in a ponytail instead of a braid to help it dry faster. On the bed the girl slept peacefully. A cool wet cloth was on her forehead. Suddenly her hand touched the cloth on her head before gently lifting it off. Opening her eyes slowly she blinked a couple times.  
"Where...?" She asked while dropping the cloth over the side of the bed.  
"Huh?" Duo said as something heavy, cold and wet landed on his head. Taking the cloth he looked up at the girl. "Good. You're awake. You've been sleeping all day. You had us...well...at least me worried. We thought that you might have slipped into a coma or something."  
"What?!" she said suddenly sitting up. "Who are you?"   
The blanket that had been covering her a second ago slipped down onto her lap. She looked over to see Duo's surprised red face. Looking down she saw why. She was stark naked!  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
"Wait don't scream like that!" Duo said throwing off his blanket and standing up to reveal that he had nothing but black satin boxers on. "I had no choice."  
The girl fell off the bed with a loud thump and, while covering herself, backed into a corner.  
"It was raining..." Duo continued, "...and you were soaked when we found you...and I didn't do the laundry so we didn't have any clothes...and we couldn't let you sleep like that...so I ran got the old lady living down the road and told her you were my sister and had her come help us. Oh, but we didn't see anything! Honestly!" he said as he saw the angry glare she was giving him.   
"What did you do to me?" she ordered. "Why are you naked too? And who's this other person?"  
Surprised Duo looked down at himself and found himself only in his boxers. "Gahhh! It's because...It's because I didn't do the laundry." He replied while grabbing his blanket and wrapping up in it.  
"Who are you anyway?" she said again. "And who is this other person you keep talking about."  
"Well, I'm Duo and the other person is Herro."  
As if by magic Herro walked into the room, clothed only in boxers.   
"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
"Herro Yuy." He replied.   
The girl glared up at him and Duo with fiery blue eyes.  
"Only perverts undress unconscious people! Or kidnappers! I know! Only a demon or monster would do something like this!"  
"...." Duo and Herro were shocked. At first glance it would look like Herro didn't care what she said. But if you looked closely (very very closely) you could see in his eyes that what she said got to him. 'Am I a monster?' he questioned himself thinking about the many people he killed.  
"T-That's horrible..." Duo said still in shock. "What have we ever done to you? I may call myself the god of Death but I'm not a monster. You really should consider my feelings first before you say something like that. I mean you're the one that feel from the sky? Who the hell are you anyway?"  
The girl gasped. Her eyes widening in surprise.  
"I...I'm..."  
Duo and Herro looked at her expectedly. Suddenly she burst out crying.  
"Waaaahhhhh! I can't remember! Waaaahhhh!"  
An uneasy feeling fell onto both boys causing them to unconsciously step back.  
"D-Don't cry like that, please!" Duo stammered out.   
Gripping her blanket closer the girl looked up at them through her long eyelashes.  
"I...Who am I? Where is my home? Where should I go?" she asked them piteously while sniffling. Tears slowly fell from her eyes and made tracks down her cheeks. "Somebody, tell me...please." She then buried her face in her blanket and continued to cry, loudly.  
Duo looked at Herro. Herro looked back.  
"This is sort of our fault Herro." Duo said. "I mean we were the ones who brought her here without thinking...what do we do?"  
Herro looked at the girl who was crying. He didn't like her. She made him feel emotions and act without thinking. She made him forget to act like the Perfect Soldier he was supposed to be. And that made him uneasy.  
Feeling his eyes on her, the girl looked up at him. Her blue eyes were watering with unshed tears and her silvery hair fell around her in soft, silky waves. Finally only one thing or rather one person came into mind.  
"We call Quatre."  
Duo nodded his head with his usually award winning smile lighting up his face.  
"Ok. We call Quatre...but what do we tell him.  
Herro shrugged. "That's for you to decide." He said shoving a phone into Duo's hands. " Tell him to bring over some extra cloths that are too small for him too." Then turning around he walked out the door and into his room.  
Duo and the girl stared at him for a moment not really understanding.  
"Hey! Herro! What do I have to do this?" Duo yelled. "Herro! HERRO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that's that! So whatcha think? Please tell me. I will be very thankful.   
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the first time. Hope you enjoyed. Ja ne!  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

Hi! It's me again. Ok to clear up some of the questions that we asked me.

Yes this is a Serena (Usagi)/ Heero (Hiiro) pairing. The reason why it sounds a lot like the anime Princess Rouge is because I'm using the story line to help get me started. Anyone who is familiar with the anime knows that it was never finished (which really disappointed me) so I'm doing a sort of fusion thing. THANK YOU again to everyone who reviewed. I was once again delighted and surprised at the number of reviews I got. So once again Thanks. And THANK YOU to Chibi Tenshi who corrected my spelling on the names. Sorry about the spelling. I'm really terrible about stuff like that. Also from now on this fic will be posted in the Sailor Moon / Gundam Wing crossover section. So look for it there from now on. K? (After this one of course. This is the last one in the SM crossover section.) Thank you again to Pokahydee and Jitaz-chan aka Eternal Sailor M for all your help and encouragement. Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anime shows used in this fic. 

*This takes place after Endless Waltz and after the fall of the Silver Millennium.

G Wing boys are 17

Haruka and Michiru are 17

Inners and Relena are 16

Hotaru is 15

Setsuna is...

Thinking '...'

Talking "..."

Point of No Return - Chapter 2

On the road:

Quatre looked at Trowa and Wufei with an exasperated sigh.

"I only know what Duo told me." He said. "And what he told me was that the reason he and Herro didn't come to school today was because an unexpected visitor dropped in and they needed some extra clothes for that person to wear because they forgot to do the laundry."

Trowa stared at the road ahead, his face unreadable as he drove to Herro and Duo's house.

"What I want to know," Wufei said, "was why they had to call so late. It's 11 o'clock at night! And why did Trowa and I have to come?"

Quatre shrugged showing that he too didn't know the answer to any of his questions.

"We're here." Trowa said parking the car.

As soon as they got out they noticed two things. One, Heero was waiting for them on his porch clad only in boxers (I would love to see that ^_^) and two, inside you could hear Duo trying to calm someone down, who at the moment was crying very loudly.

"Hello Heero." Quatre said. "I brought over some extra clothes."

Heero nodded and inspected the clothes. 

"Hn." He said handing them back.

"Heero!" Duo yelled. " I can't get her to stop crying! Help me!" 

Duo suddenly appeared in the doorway wearing boxers and a blanket. His long chestnut hair was in a ponytail instead of its usual braid and a look of distress was on his face instead of his more common cheerful expression.

"Her?" Quatre asked. Duo turned towards him and smiled happily.

"Hey you guys. Glad you could come. Now maybe you can help me calm her down."

Grabbing Quatre by the elbow Duo dragged him down the hall and into his room. Heero, Trowa and Wufei followed them.

In Duo's room, sitting in a corner, was a girl about their age or younger. Completely naked except for a blanket, she was sitting there wailing rather loudly.Quatre blushed a bright red and turned around.

"Duo" he said. "What did you guys do to her?"

"Hey! We didn't do anything! Heero and I were late to school..."

"And who's fault was that, baka." Heero added. Duo glared at him.

"We were late to school and decided to take the mountain shortcut. Suddenly I got hit on the head with this..." he said holding up a large crystal. It spun slowly on a silver chain and sparkled in the light.

"Huh?" The girl looked up and stared at the crystal. Noticing that she had stopped crying Duo smiled before continuing his story.

"As I was saying... I got hit in the head with this and was curious as to wear it came from so I looked up. In the sky I saw what I thought was a meteor but it was her." He gestured to the girl in the corner who was staring at them. "Anyway she crashed and we were all knocked out for awhile. When Heero and I woke up she was with us. We couldn't just leave her unconscious, in the rain, in soaking wet clothes so we brought her back her. I got the old lady form down the road to undress her saying that she was my sister. But I we didn't have any clothes to change her into..."

"Because who forgot to do the laundry?" Heero interrupted again. Duo once more glared at him.

"She slept all day and woke up a little while ago. Since then all she's done is cry about how she can't remember anything."

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei blinked a couple times trying to process the information.

"It's the truth." Heero said.

Quatre turned back towards the girl and once again blushed at her lack of clothing before looking away.

"Um...hi...my name is Quatre. This is Trowa and that it Wufei." He said pointing to each one in turn.

Trowa took a step towards her. She shrunk back into the corner. Bending down so he was closer to her height he stared into her eyes. They stared at each other for a couple minutes before she tentatively smiled.

"Are you done crying?" he asked her. She slowly nodded. 

"Good." He said standing up.

"Why don't I make some tea and we continue this in the kitchen?" Quatre said. Everyone looked at him before nodding. Smiling Quatre handed the clothes over to the girl.

" These are for you. All thought they are probably too big for you, it will do for now. Tomorrow the guys and I will take you shopping. Ok?"

Nodding the girl managed a small smile. 

"Thank you." She said softly.

Quatre smiled back before he and the other but walked out of the room leaving her to change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So..." Duo said. "What do we do?"

"She needs some place to stay." Heero said. "And some clothes and personal items.

"She'll need to be enrolled into school. And we can't be to sure when her memory will return." Trowa added. " Even my memory hasn't fully returned from before."

Wufei snorted. " I say she's just a weak women." 

Everyone ignored him.

"Well I said I would lake her shopping tomorrow." Quatre said. " So that takes care of clothing and personal items. One of us can hack into the school computers and get her enrolled with us and I guess we could all stay at my mansion for the time being."

Duo smiled and tipped his chair back. " I love happy endings." He said while dreaming about the staying at Quatre's. 

Mmmhmmm." A voice said clearing its voice. CRASH! Surprised Duo lost his balance and fell back. 

" Why me?" he questioned. Everyone sweat dropped before looking at the voice. There in the doorway the girl. She wore Quatre's white dress shirt and a blanket.

"Serenity." She said.

"What?" Duo asked.

"My name is Serenity but I'm usually called Usagi."

She sat down at the table and smiled at Quatre's when he handed her a cup of tea.

"Do you remember anything else?" Quatre gently asked afraid that she might start crying again.

"No...I'm sorry. I don't remember...and..." looking at Heero and Duo, " I'm really sorry for saying all those terrible things from before even though you guys helped me out. I-I'll leave tomorrow, so...I won't bother any of you any more." Pushing her chair back she stood up and started walking back towards Duo's room.

" You know," Duo said making Usagi stop and turn back around. " You seem to be okay, so let's go out and look for clues tomorrow. Maybe we can find something."

"People are going to have a hard time believing that you feel from the sky." Quatre added. "So we'll help you for now." 

Usagi eyes shone with gratitude. "Thank you." She said quietly before walking back into Duo's room.

Heero stared, as the spot were she had once stood. She confused him. He didn't like the way she stirred up his emotions yet...he didn't like seeing her cry. He felt like he needed to protect her. To watch out for her, and seeing how she had landed right on top of him. He might as well.

" It's too late for you three to go home. " He said to Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. " Two of you can sleep in my room and one on the couch. Duo and I will watch over the girl. Tomorrow we'll go look for clues and take her shopping.

"Are you sure Heero?" Quatre asked. "Heero nodded. "Ok then. Goodnight."

Standing up they all went their separate ways.

In front of Duo's room:

"Please don't let her cry again. Please don't let her cry again. Please! Don't let her cry again!" Duo prayed. Heero just glared at him. " You know. I think maybe you can stay with the girl and I'll sleep on the couch with Wufei. (**AN:** Sorry I just had too. ^_^) Yes. I like that idea very much. Bye Herro." 

Scowling Heero watched Duo walk away.

"Hey Wu-man guess who's bunking with ya?" 

"Go away Maxwell!!"

Aww. Come on Wu-man don'tcha love me."

"No. Now go away and leave me alone."

"But I'm supposed to sleep in here too."

"Injustice!"(**AN:** Sorry! I just had too. Temptation was just too great. Couldn't resist)

"Bakas." Heero said walking into the room. He saw her sleeping there. She looked so small and venerable. 'Don't worry I'll protect you.' He thought before sitting down in a chair across the room and slowly falling asleep.

Later that night:

Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep. Images she didn't understand flashed through her mind. She saw a man in fighting a demon with a golden sword. The danced around each other while lashing out with their weapons. Suddenly the demon brutally slain the man. "No..." she whispered. "Father..." The demon grinned and began to drink the man's blood. Moaning slightly she began to struggle with her blankets as if they were strangling her. 

Next she saw herself running through a destroyed castle towards a women lying on a pillar. Girls in strange sailor suited outfits were running with her, When she reached the woman she noticed how much alike the looked. 'Almost identical expect for the hair color.' she thought. Holding up a crystal the woman whispered something.

"Senshi protect my daughter and each other no matter what happens... I will always remember you.... I-I love you my little bunny."

Suddenly she and the strange girls were incased in silver bubbles.

"Mother!" she cried out as everything turned black. She then saw a man in black armor laughing at her. "Nooooooo! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed sitting up.

Heero woke up with a start.

"Usagi." he said.

Usagi held her head in her hands. Tears silently flowed down her cheeks. 

Looking at him with frightened shimmering eyes she whispers "I'm scared..."

He stares at her. 

"I'm scared..." she repeated. "So scared."

Leaning into his arms she softly cried into his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist. Not knowing what else to do Heero hesitantly held her. They stayed like that for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile:

In a dark universe a man in black armor sat on a throne. 

"Have you found the secret to the crystal and the star of hope yet?" he asked a woman in the shadows.

"No...not yet..." she replied.

"I bet you the princess who escaped must know. Find her and bring her here."

"Yes sir." The woman said before disappearing.

"Soon. Soon they will be mine." The main said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coming up next chapter:

Heero and Usagi's blossoming relationship, Shopping with Quatre and troubles begin to sprout.

So how was it? Any good? Please review. Highly appreciated. ^_^

Thank you to everyone who reviewed before. Don't be afraid to e-mail me, correct me when I'm wrong or ask questions. I'll answer/fix ASAP. Well, Ja ne.


End file.
